Input and selections performed on computing devices, such as smart phones and computers, may be difficult for some individuals. Users of such devices may access various services on the internet, such as mapping application, electronic mail, text messaging, various telephone services, general web browsing, music and video viewing, and similar such services. Some individuals may not have the dexterity and manual capabilities, at all or in certain situations, required to interact with such services as they are presented, and such individuals may need accommodations or other ways to input and interaction with the services.